Wait Till Morning
by lemon squeeze
Summary: May just won the Grand Festival, so she throws a party with all her friends. However, she doesn't expect an old friend who just won the Kanto Pokemon League, and is now Champion, to show up and tear everything apart like he did in the past. AshxMay Lemon. Advance. Mentions of other Ash Shippings. Rated M.


**Wrote this in preparation for the conclusion of my other story. Wanted to practice. But expect an update from that sooner or later. Also going to write a AshxSerena and AshxMisty lemon after I finish my other story. If you haven't guessed, this is a lemon fic.**

 **disclaimer pokemon is NOT MINE!**

"What's he doing here, May?" Dawn whispered to her, aggravated as she noticed who everyone was cheering for. May looked over, and was shocked to see Ash Ketchum walk into the Maple house, pikachu and all.

May frowned, shaking her head.

"I don't know, Dawn. Someone must have told him."

"Who? You think Brock did? Max? Misty?" Dawn wondered, turning away and hoping Ash didn't catch her eye. She looked covered her face with her hand, hoping he didn't see her. He was looking around, before many of their old companions smiled at him, congratulating him at a job well done in the Kanto Pokemon League. He was the Champion now at 20 years of age, defeating the Elite four and the last Champion.

Everyone knew Ash would do it eventually, it was only a matter of when.

"I don't know," May answered, looking away with her. She frowned, wondering how far they've all came. "But I don't think Misty would, either. She's still… well, she's still upset about, you know…" Dawn noded.

"Trust me, I get it. Why I don't want to see him, it's so awkward now. I… I wanted to text him, and congratulate him, but I just couldn't bring myself to sending the text. I thought it might be good if I did, but I just couldn't," Dawn said, a deep frown forming when she looked at the man she once called her lover.

"Dawn," May said, placing her hand on her shoulder. She frowned, rubbing her back. She looked over, and saw that Ash was too busy with his other friends to notice them. "Let's go somewhere quiet to talk", May said. They both stood, making their way out of the blaring music and excited people.

"May!" She heard a voice call, Ash's voice. Ash was waving and trying to get to her. They both noticed Pikachu was not with him, most likely playing with the other pokemon in the greenhouse. Dawn looked over, waving goodbye, and whispering, "I'll talk to you after." She quickly made her way away, knowing that seeing and talking to him was still sensitive to her.

"Dawn," she said,, but she felt Ash tap on her shoulder. May turned, laughing nervously, before waving hello.

"Um, hi Ash. It's been a while, huh? Congratulations on becoming Champion," she said. Ash smiled a smile that made her knees buckle and a deep blush form. His smile still found a way to make her want to move closer to him, to touch his face and hold his hand.

"Thanks May. It really has been too long. I should be saying congratulations to you, for winning the Hoenn Grand Festival. You deserved it, I watched the whole thing.' He said

"You did?" May wondered, surprised. She frowned, feeling guilty for not seeing his victory. But she had moved him out of her mind and life long ago. She looked up and watched Ash nod and give her the same smile as he did when they were younger, and she froze, feeling her heart pound and her face heat. She inwardly cursed herself, wondering why these feelings were coming up once again after just one smile, after just hearing his voice again after so long.

"Yeah thanks for inviting me by the way, or should I thank Max?" Ash asked, making May blush, completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I'm sorry I-I," she tried to come up with an excuse, but Ash shook his head to stop her.

"You don't have to apologize. You don't have to say anything. Look, Max told me a lot about why things changed between us, and… I just want us to talk, okay? I-I don't want to lose anymore friends," Ash pleaded, hoping she would let him explain himself. May frowned, before nodding and feeling like she would betray two of her closest friends. because of this.

The made their way upstairs,

* * *

"It feels like it's been ages," May said, playing with the end of her skirt as she sat on her bed. Ash smiled nodding, sitting next to her. He frowned when she scooted away, but said nothing. She still felt weird, feeling like she was betraying Dawn and Misty for being with Ash. She frowned, looking at her lap and wondering if this was okay talking to Ash. They told her it was okay if she still talked to him, but it was so hard to do so. After hearing everything he did, how he broke their hearts, it was hard for her to talk to him after that.

She meant to do so, but it ended up not happening. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months, And months turned into years. Until she felt it would be weird for either of them to bring it up and talk to each other. She felt like it wasn't any of her business, either. She didn't want to get involved in any of their relationships, so she didn't want to say anything. so they grew apart, never talking afterwards. Sometimes Max would talk about Ash, and asked her why they weren't friends anymore. She told him they were still friends, but he found that hard to believe. May wouldturn annoyed and just tell Max to not mention it to Ash, or to tell him she was busy.

"Yeah, it really has. I guess we've both been busy chasing after our dreams," Ash said. Busy… yes, that was the excuse she would always give Max to tell Ash. She felt bad, her heart aching for something she knew she couldn't have, knowing this is why she couldn't see him. May smiled nodding and feeling more comfortable with this conversation.

"Yeah, I hear you. It's been so long. I had to work my butt off to win the Grand Festival, especially after so long. I was only able to win the Hoenn one after so many losses, but finally, victory", May said.

"Yeah, you were amazing out there. I was cheering for you every step of the way."

"Remember when you said you would get stronger, and you wanted to find your own style? I feel like you did," Ash said. May paused, her cheeks heating before she brought her head down, hoping he wouldn't notice her deep blush at the compliment.

"You're right. And you did what you always wanted to do. I remember you always wanted to be a Pokemon Master, and now you're the Champion! That's so incredibly, Ash, I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, May. It's been so long, too long. I remember how you were when we first started traveling together, and realized how much has changed. I miss you", He admitted, moving closer to her. She smiled, feeling her fear leave. She giggled.

"Yeah, that was when I was the worst. I had no idea what I was doing."

"Yeah, and I was so dense." Ash chuckled, laying on her bed now. May frowned.

"You're not that little boy from so long, are you?"

"Yeah, we all had to grow up sometime, right? I guess both of us grew out of our old selfs, and were able to do what we wanted in the end, right? Even if it meant we practically forgot about each other," Ash said, but she could see the pain in his voice. She frowned, laying beside him, closing her eyes. She turned to face him, before opening her eyes regrettably. She remembered their travels, their adventures. She remembered how much fun they both had, how he did everything he could to save her and was always there for her. He did his best, and she felt like she couldn't do the same. She felt like it wasn't because of her friend's being heart broken, but it was because of her own fear and sadness.

Ash frowned, moving closer when he heard her sniffling. He moved his hand to her cheek, brushing away her brown hair.

"May, what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes begging her to tell him. She looked up, her eyes watery.

In that moment, she forgot about logic and other ties to friendship, and only seeing the conviction in Ash's eyes - the same brown eyes that had left her with a fire burning in her stomach and made her want to be better. Those same eyes that she was afraid of.

"Ash," she began, moving closer and wishing she could forget about everything and just do what her heart desired, wish they were still kids before any drama tore them apart.

"May," he whispered, before his lips met hers, his hand moving to her jaw and deepening the kiss.

May closed her eyes, knowing that kissing Ash was the last thing she should have done, but old, unreciprocated feelings making her forget about all that and live in the moment.

* * *

May felt her whole body hot.

There were a lot of things she didn't know about Ash Ketchum.

They were 20, and it was the first time she saw him in such a long time.

Five years to be exact.

"I'm definitely not that dense kid anymore. Let me show you all I've learned about love," he whispered in her ear, sliding her panties off. She did nothing to stop him, extending her legs when he was moving them off her. She let him, because she saw the longing in his eyes, the desire on his face. She knew that her eyes reflected those same feelings of desire and want and love.

She still had her loose fitting skirt and blouse, wondering if this was actually happening with Ash, after not seeing each other in so long.

They went from best friends, to strangers, to lovers in what felt like a flash.

"A-Ash," she moaned, feeling his hot breath against her neck as he sent butterfly kisses over her jugular before moving down to her clavicle. He seemed really eager, like he had been waiting for this for years.

Ash stopped, looking at her and watching tears run down her face. She pushed her away, and Ash looked at her with concern.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I-I was just trying to be bold. I thought…" he looked sheepish and embarrassed and it was the second time May caught a glimpse of the same boy from years ago, the one she traveled with 10 years ago. She smiled at the site, thankful that there were still parts of the old Ash Ketchum she knew and loved. "I'll go." he said, feeling really stupid now and starting to look for his shirt before she had a chance to lash out anymore.

"Ash… we haven't talked in years. And now all of a sudden you think you can just come back to me, completely changed, and then expect me to just fuck you? How many other girls have you been with… have you just fucked and then left?" she questioned, remembering why she stopped talking to him in the first place. Ash went from concerned to upset by her words.

"Why does that matter? Look, I'm sorry, I thought you were into it too. I was wrong, I'm sorry, I'll go now," Ash tried to reassure, annoyed that she was asking about his other intimate relationships. Before he put his shirt back on, he turned to her, pent up anger finally starting to come out.

"And also, why are you the one mad at me? Why are you mad what I did with other girls?" Ash asked, anger in his tone.

"We didn't talk. But I heard you went out with Misty, Dawn… Iris, that one girl, Serena… apparently you were only friends with benefits with Mallow, and what? You were engaged with Lillie… right? Am I the next number on your list you can mark off?" she sneered, her pent up emotions finally coming off. She wanted to, she really wanted to be with him, but knowing what she knew, she knew she would just get her heart broken.

"So everyone knows about my business now, right? Weird you seem to care now when you couldn't even talk to me for five fucking years. Right, you were busy thou, right? Too busy to even tell me, you had your fucking brother have to tell me, right? You didn't even want to hear my side of the story, even after I knew you for longer, after you wouldn't have met your best friends like Dawn without me," he yelled back, shaking his head and feeling his temper rise up even more. He tried his best to start fresh after becoming Champion, wanting to make well with everyone. But her words stung, leaving him hurt. He began to shake, even annoyed. "May, do you remember why we stopped talking in the first place - not you avoiding me, but why we weren't the same even before I started dating Dawn? You were the one who left. You were the one who went to Drew, you broke my heart."

"Wha…?" Ash scoffed, a laugh in disbelief.

"You don't even remember. You didn't even realize."

"What are you talking about?" May asked, her frown deepening.

"When we were 14 years old. I asked you to travel with me again, remember?"

"Yeah, b-but…"

"You left with Drew, and then ended up getting together shortly after."

"You didn't ask me about… you never said you liked me like that. I thought…" Ash sighed, shaking his head.

"I mean, I wasn't sure how I even really felt back then. Since we barely saw each other as it was. But a part of me always wondered how you were doing, or saw you on tv and cheered for you. And I don't know, I caught feelings back then. But you were already with Drew, so there wasn't really anything I can do about that. So I don't get why you're lecturing me about being with different people, when you were almost engaged to Drew."

"What? I was never engaged… I… I broke it off when he asked, I…" she paused, turning away. "And I loved you too. I really did, you idiot! But you didn't say anything, I didn't know. There were also the other's who cared for you… it felt like they liked you more, so I didn't say anything. I couldn't do that to Misty or Dawn." May began to cry, wondering if it were really true, if Ash really wanted to be with her before anyone else, if she was just scared when she thought Ash was too dense to care, or liked other girls.

"May, that's all in your past… that's all in both of our past. I didn't ask you about that, because I thought we could have a fresh start," Ash explained.

"Yeah… but you were with every single one of our friends, there's a difference. I was only with one guy. What am I supposed to say to Dawn or Misty? Especially how you ended it with them, that was horrible. It's important, because I don't want my heart broken like you did with them," May explained, tears beginning to fall. "I don't want to be just another fuck for you."

"I would never do that to you, May. I couldn't be with any of them because of you… I was scared something bad was going to happen again. I couldn't be with Dawn, Misty, or Iris. I felt bad, but I really did want to still be friends with them. Well, I still sometimes talk to Iris, but Misty and Dawn don't want to have anything to do with me. I tried to explain it, but I didn't know how to say it, say that I was still hung up on you. Serena, I was close to being with. Well, I wanted to make her happy but I realized I wasn't happy. I realized that before I asked her to marry me. She wanted me to ask but I never did. I told her I probably never would. And well… after that, Mallow, she understood… and well, we both kind of just needed someone after ending our previous relationships. We were both pretty messed up. Then Lillie reminded me of you a lot. So much that I even asked her to marry me and we were engaged for a while. But… I couldn't. I just couldn't, because I had realized I was still wasn't over you after all those years."

"So when you heard I broke up with Drew-"

"No, I didn't know. I didn't know anything about you two. I didn't hear until tonight. But all this is the truth, I swear. I know you think I'm some horrible monster for hurting them, but I couldn't stay with them, not when I was feeling this way for you. I feel like it would have been worse off if my relationships continued the way they did." May frowned, knowing that feeling completely.

That's how she felt with Drew. She thought she could be happy after trying to forget all about Ash, after doing everything she could to move on.

But in the end, even as he proposed, she couldn't say yes, she couldn't keep it going, knowing she wouldn't be happy, knowing she would have settled without ever knowing.

There was silence between the two, before May shifted, crawling to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her chin rested on his shoulder, making Ash look down, his hands over her arm while his other hand moved to her face, his fingers grazing the tear stains on her cheek. She moved closer, and so did he.

"I-I'm sorry… for judging you…" she apologized.

"It's fine," he breathed out, resting his forehead on her own, his eyes closed and enjoying her presence by him. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. May moved closer, her lips brushing against his lips lightly, before she pressed her lips to his again, this time more forceful, more needy. He kissed her back, enjoying the feel, tingles running every nerve.

"May, are you sure?" he asked. May nodded. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, if you're not ready."

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't care anymore, I just know I want you, Ash," she said in between kisses, now moving on top of him, she dropped her shirt, leaving her chest exposed. "I want you," she repeated, panting and deepening the kiss, her mouth open and willing. She forgot about everything that held her back, that made her avoid Ash. She forgot about all that, and kissed him, knowing he she loved after all this time. Ash moved with her, laying flat on his back and letting May move her tongue along his. Soft at first, but later harder, becoming more forceful when they realized the desire running through their blood, the need to be with the other. Ash pulled away from her lips, only to begin kissing her chin, down to her neck, to her clavicle, lower…

May bit her lips, whimpering when she felt his hands over her chest, his eyes wide and taking in her big, yet perky breast. Ash blushed, and she could see his entire face was red. She felt his fingers pinch her nipples and she yelped, completely taken off guard.

"A-Ash," she moaned. Ash, forgetting his lust for a moment, just took in how big they were. He could barely hold them in his hands, yet they were still perky like any other girl's breast. He gave experimental squeezes, soon feeling his mouth dry.

"Ash," she moaned again, her skirt riding up her stomach, and she could feel the tent against her exposed crotch. "Oh god."

"S-sorry," he said in between a moan. May shook her head.

"It's natural, right?" May gave a whispered laugh in between pants, and it sounded so intimate to his ears, so lewd. He moved his hips over nether regions again, enjoying feeling of May against him.

He was surprised when she stopped him, moving to her knees and beginning to unbutton his jeans.

"Are you sure?" he rasped out, his member already feeling more freedom when she unzipped his jeans, He helped her push them off, down to his thigh. She immediately took a moment to see the tent rise even more now that his jeans were out the way. She then gave an audible gulp, before moving his boxers down too.

She bit her lip, her eyes never leaving his now exposed member.

"You okay?" he asked, his squinted eyes making an effort to barely open and see the concerned look in her eyes.

"I need to get ready first, before we…" she started, her cheeks red and Ash only nodded, waiting.

"M-May," he groaned, not realizing this was what she meant by getting ready. She hoisted her skirt over her stomach before she positioned her lips over his shaft, soon beginning to rub against his shaft. "Oh god, that feels so good," Ash moaned. He never really experienced anything like this before. It felt a bit like a blow job, only it was against her womanhood, and it felt much better. He wanted to move his head to her entrance, and move inside her, but this was good enough for him - being with May at all was good enough for him.

"Faster," Ash pleaded, grabbing a hold of her hips and trying to get her to grind against his shaft even harder. It felt so good, her wetness spreading over her clit. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, in order to watch May's breast jump with her movements. It was one of the most erotic sights he's ever witness and it was honestly the best thing he's seen.

May could already feel the tingles run from her clit to her core, itching to take him in, have him surround her walls. Ash began moving his hips even faster against her too, it seeming like he was close to releasing. May moaned, looking down and seeing a clear liquid already drizzling out his bulbous head.

"M-May," he begged in agony. May had stopped moving, when he was so close. She was killing him. She smirked, her hand moving to his pulsing member, so close to releasing his load. She just grabbed it, soon getting off him completely.

His member was wet, his shaft covered in her juices. She was wet as well, feeling it drip out of her own pussy. She smirked, experimentally licking the tip of his member and tasting his precum.

"You can't finish just yet, Ash." May smirked, completely in control, because he was in the palm of this woman's hands. She had him completely, always and in all ways. "I still need you inside me," May whispered in between pants, and he nearly lost it at that.

"You're perfect, May. I-I... ", he paused, his eyes scrunching closed and unable to say what he has been wanting to say for the longest time.

"Shh" she shushed, lifting her skirt and pressing it between her elbow and stomach. She used that same hand, using her two fingers to spread her lips and the other hand to take a hold of his cock. Ash's grip was still on her hips, waiting for her to push herself down on his waiting cock. He looked to where they were almost joined, May having a hard time fitting his fat head into her.

They both moaned, as May descended down his cock. May bit her lip, fighting back a moan as his girthy member stretched her out than she ever had before.

"Oh, oh" May moaned. Ash growled, feeling May dig her nails into his chest as she settled to sit fully on him, his member completely submerged inside her. She paused for a moment, giving herself completely to this moment and feeling. She ground beneath him, loving the way he felt inside her. Ash enjoyed himself, his heart beating faster as he bucked up into her. He thrust again and again, wanting her to move faster.

He pulled her down, their chest meeting and Ash's lips meeting hers in a sensual kiss. He moaned, already feeling his end approaching.

He moved his hand between them, instead rubbing his fingers against her nub and making her jump up and down even more, her thighs tighter over his hips.

"I-I'm already," May started to say, enjoying the feeling of added stimulation to her clit. Ash prayed that she would, knowing he couldn't last much longer after their previous grinding session.

"May, you're so amazing, so tight… you feel amazing," he began saying, making her thrust even harder against him. "Y-you're going to make me cum," he admitted before bringing his mouth to one breast while the other pinched the opposite. And she stopped bucking, her orgasm finally hitting at his dirty talk and suckling.

She shook, her legs shaking against him. Her eyes were scrunched together. Her hips slowed, and he groaned, enjoying the way her walls constricted, his hard member feeling squeezed.

He moved both his hands down to her ass, giving long squeezes, pulling their hips together before he sat up, May still on his dick. He kept slowly thrusting his hips as she rode through her orgasm.

Her moans turned him on even more. He grabbed a hold of her ass, this time with a better grip, before he stood up, making her arms immediately wrap around his neck.

"A-Ash," she moaned, her warm breath hitting his neck and sending tendrils down his spine and to his lower region.

He couldn't say anything, he just brought them over to the nearest wall, where he leaned against her, letting the friction between them hold her up before he started thrusting into her slow and steady.

He did this until she started thrusting her hips.

"Faster," she whispered in his ear. He did just that, moving at a quicker tempo. "Fuck me faster," she begged, moving with him.

He thrusted harder, his hips moving more sporadic. May closed her eyes, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck as she moaned, hearing the slapping sound their pelvises make increase as he thrusted into her with reckless abandon, one hand over her thigh, another on her hips for better access.

"C-cu-" he tried to say, but couldn't finish his words, his dick beginning to throb and pulsate within her, and she felt the warmth spraying her insides.

"Ash," she moaned out, enjoying the feel of him inside her. He stopped completely, panting heavily as he brought his forehead to her own, both panting with eyes closed shut. He felt a little light headed afterwards, soon bringing her off him and moving to the bed, where he lay there with May at his arm, both exhausted.

Ash stared at the ceiling, watching the fan spin. He felt his head was spinning with happiness to finally being with the girl he's always loved, but also with unresolved feelings making his head spin.

It was then, May shifted on the bed, her head laying over his chest and sighing in relief.

"Ash", she whispered, her eyes closed and seeming to fall asleep. Ash looked down, and smiled deciding not to worry about words needing to be said just yet.

Ash moved the blankets, and brought them over their bodies, before snuggling, enjoying her warmth.

All his words would have to wait. He would wait till morning.

 **Kind of want to continue this now to show the aftermath. Oh well. After I finish writing my first story, there will be more lemons (this one is not my best, Im a little rusty, so it's mild) like this, only with a bunch of different pairings (mainly Amour and Advance). I haven't watched SM yet but I can tell I'm going to want to write something for Ash and Mallow, Lana, and Lillie too. I can also just write a AshHarem fic if people are interested. I have a poll for what lemon you want next. Let me know. Hope people review and give me feedback and let me know about lemons they want. Peace.**


End file.
